User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Resurging Lookout RP (or just me?)
Hello. As I know many users have slowly stopped RPing, and some have stopped completely (sort of), because the Lookout RP universe is beginning to fade out and become..boring. I can agree a bit, thus I have came up with some (that I might just use, you don't have to) solutions. I recently began reading about Naruto and Bleach etc.on their respective wikis and such, and the layout of their wiki/pages inspired me as well as the character design and actual ideas themselves. No, I am not saying "revive the naruto era", as some of you may think. I simply think that those other animes (and others) may provide good ideas or good concepts that we could introduce to our Lookout RP universe that we usedto enjoy, to somewhat 'spaz' it up a but or add some 'pizzazz'. My page Phoebe is a good example of me introducing my new character method. The page has high detail, detailing traits of Personality, Appearance, and more. On to the universe and such. The history of the Lookout universe, as much as I have tried to fix it and make it better (adding lore, as seen in my Kochaku arcs), doesn't seem to work much. I relate real life things (like Atlantis, or the Naacals or Thoth of Ancient Egypt) concepts to the unvierse. YES, I do know this is the DBZ universe and things are so outstandingly "op" now. But we (I) are slowly working on changing that. I do not like the idea of the OP DBZ SSJ universe at all, like I did before. As I have gotten older on this wiki, I have realized by likes and dislikes and matured to learn the fact that I believe in logic and like history (at least the concepts). I DO BELIEVE we can mix between the DBZ universe, and the universe of other animes/mangas/cartoons to result in a more efficient, quality, awesomer universe. This can only work if ALL users who RP, contribute to it. Many reasons we failed in the past was not enough collaboration with other users/admins. In terms of abilities and power, I know there are more options to choose from than just ki blasts and physical prowess (like in DBZ). Over the years, this wiki has developed and implemented several new RP concepts, like mages, and ninjas and more. That is good. This universe NEEDS more diversity. Naruto is an example. I like the concepts in Naruto, the villages, the ninjutsu fighting, history. I believe those are good things that could spruce up RP. Characters here have a knack of being..undeveloped. Now that we have a rule about the DBs, characters dying should be much more close and effective. Before, it was bullcrap and characters lacked detail and emotions, and could revive others' in a day. That is the first step. Kuzon IV and Phoebe are my new generation as well as their Kuz cousins in relation to RP. I think the universe itself should be somewhat revised and greatly updated. Wikian's is the first arc I am taking my RP serious with (like, really serious). The wiki's first attempt at this new method, is making rule restrictions on using the Dragon Balls. Same for using the LSSJ/SSJ God forms. I am continuing to try to help contribute to the universe, as I want to enjoy it and I want people to enjoy it, and be able to add their own spices to it and make it more creative and idealistic. Wikis like Naruto Akkipuden and Anime Reqiuem are sort of what I am thinking about (but in a Dragon Ball spectrum). The RP doesn't have to be all-DB, heck, it doens't even have to look like DB. Akira Toriyama himself claims he never put enough thought and stuff into specific spectrums of his universe. That is what we are here for, to brighten it up. I think this contributes to making a higher quality, more efficient, idealistic RP universe for us and future generations of Lookout users to enjoy. This may be just me, but I think it should count for all. This was just an idea, but I am implementing it for myself. Feel free to. -- TheGreatKuzon!